Birthday Bash
by loveroftheodds
Summary: It's Elliot's birthday, and Olivia and the Stablers have big plans for the birthday boy! Takes place Season 10-11, Eli is around 2 1/2 years old!


**I'm back! This cute little one-shot takes place during Season 10-11. Eli is around 2 years old, and it is Elliot's 42nd birthday. Hope you enjoy!**

**Starts as a one-shot but it might be longer! **

**Birthday Bash**

He could hear the giggle and whispers of both the toddler and the woman lying next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, careful not to let the pair know that he was awake. These miscellaneous sounds made the man quietly laugh and smile to himself.

He briefly remembered waking up early in the morning when Eli's cries had resounded through the house. Elliot had his right arm around his beautiful fiancé and as she volunteered to get up and soothe his child's cries, as a courtesy for his birthday and also because she loved the child with her whole heart, he had rolled over on his right side. After Olivia had retrieved Eli from his crib, she had brought him to their room to sleep with the pair to avoid a night of restless sleep on everyone's part. Not only was Eli here tonight, but so were all of Elliot's kids.

His custody with Kathy was split pretty fairly. Since Kathy had Eli and Olivia and him had gotten serious, he had transferred to Homicide, where there was a position open. Olivia had taken the Sergeant's exam and had transferred to Computer Crimes; it was better pay, incredibly easier hours, and as a Sergeant, she was able to have an extended maternity leave and take days off much easier than if she were still at SVU.

The couple had missed SVU deeply, but their new jobs were less draining in all aspects. Their custody agreement went without dissent due to Elliot and Olivia's new jobs and their ability to take daily responsibility for the kids without being called in at 3 AM every day.

Elliot's position in the bed allowed for him to continue listening in on the discreet yet hilariously playful conservation without the pair figuring out he was awake. He had witnessed Olivia and Eli's countless conversations. Whether Eli would ask deep questions for a toddler his age or whether he was playful and just wanted to babble to Olivia, he loved to see how much they loved each other.

_"__Wivia, its daddy's birfday!" _exclaimed his youngest son.

"_I know, Eli. Why don't we cook Daddy some breakfast in bed? What do you think he wants for his fancy birthday breakfast?"_ Olivia exclaimed enthusiastically. It warmed his heart to see how close his fiancé and son were. She loved Eli as if he were own, and it was just one of many things he loved and admired her for.

Before he could go into depth on his limitless love for his fiancé and his son, he had to cover his mouth at his son's adorable, butchered voice.

"_Ummmm, I dink dat Daddy wants bacon and eggs and fwench toast and fwuit and toast and ceweal and milk and juice!" _

In a failed attempt to cover his mouth at his son's abundant response, he had let a bubbling laugh slip and his whole body rustled the sheets while trying to cover his mouth, making the pair's heads and eyes turn to the birthday boy. As he fully turned on his back and faced the pair, his eyes lit up at the image before him, an image that would never fail to make him smile, cry, laugh and just be thankful to God for everything he has given him.

Olivia was sitting up to his left, with her head resting against the pillows and the headboard, with Eli sitting in her lap. She had the most adorable flannel pajamas on. _Adorable was never a word I would use to describe Olivia fucking Benson, _he comically thought to himself.

Little Eli was in her lap and had his tiny hands resting on her chest and the loose strands of her that lay golden past her shoulders. He had dinosaur footsie pajamas on and his hair was rustled from sleep. One of his favorite things to do was cuddle with his parents and Olivia. Whenever they finished dinner and went to bed, he had to cuddle with '_Wivvy and Daddy_' after his nighttime routine of a bath and lotion and a bedtime story.

It amazed him how Eli had taken to Olivia so quickly. He thought the child would be wary about someone so present in their life but who wasn't Kathy or Elliot or his siblings. It was like him and Olivia had an instant connection. There were times he would ask for Olivia and not Elliot and although it slightly stung, he was so content knowing his son felt 100% comfortable around his fiancé and Eli's future stepmother. He figured their bond had something to do with Olivia saving Eli's life during his rocky birth.

Every time Olivia and Eli interacted, Elliot's heart melted a little bit more. Elliot and Olivia had been dating since after she returned from Oregon. They had first started their relationship way after Oregon and shortly after Elliot had slept with Kathy for comfort and familiarity after the Malcolm Royce case. While he regrets sleeping with Kathy and jeopardizing his relationship with his soulmate, he would never be able to regret the unforgettable, innocent and undeniably beautiful presence of his youngest child. _Youngest child, not for long_, Elliot grinned to himself.

When he had found out Kathy was pregnant and told Olivia, she insisted he go back and patch things up with Kathy. He recalled their sorrow yet surprising conversation so vividly

**FLASHBACK:**

_He had just sat down at their favorite coffee shop. One they wanted to spend more time at, doing couple things, like people watching and reading the newspaper, but they stopped her daily before cases for a cup of coffee (or tea). He had asked Olivia to meet him here in hopes of alleviating any pressing emotions the both of them would feel. _

_He spotted her as the door clang. It was as if his body instantly knew when she was in his vicinity. Not to mention everyones heads turned. Even in jeans and a white long-sleeve tee shirt, Olivia made time stand still and made men, and women, break their necks to observe the beauty she possessed. _

_She walked over fast and smiled and waved, and although he was already seated and waiting on their usual drinks, she leaned down with her hands on both sides of his face, and placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. _

_"__Hi, baby. I'm so sorry I haven't stayed over much during the week, our work has been draining me empty and all I wanna do is crash!" Olivia rambled. Elliot tried to plaster a fake smile on his face, but Olivia, ever the detective, noticed something was wrong when Elliot did not completely reciprocate her affection and enthusiasm. He was usually blatantly affectionate, more so than her._

_"__What's wrong, El?"_

_He huffed out a breath. He did not want to hurt her. He did not want to hurt Kathy. He loves Olivia; she is truly and utterly his soulmate. His other half. If this declaration made her run, he wouldn't be able to live without her. As soon as his divorce papers were finalized and he told Kathy he was not ready to return home, he had declared his feelings for Olivia. He couldn't keep living without her knowing how much she truly meant to him._

_"__Um, Kathy came to visit me at the precinct yesterday," he gently told her. She had sat down and grabbed onto both his hands. She looked deeply into his eyes and nodded._

_"__Yea, I saw her on my way out. I thought she would be mad at me for dating her ex-husband," Olivia snickered with a slight smile. When Elliot had bowed his head and made no move to smile back, her heart beat started to become rapid. She felt the sweat almost drip down her forward in negative anticipation of what he was going to say to her. _

_"__Well, you know that I kind of went home for a little before Kath and I divorced and before we got together?" At Olivia's fervent nod, he continued. "She came to tell me something."_

_"__Well, what is it?" Olivia asked with a nervous laugh. She had a feeling it would destroy her._

_After moments of silence… he revealed some of the most painful words that ever left his mouth. _

_"__Kathy's pregnant."_

_…_

_She physically felt as if her heart was sliced in half. Scratch that, it felt like it was crushed into a million broken pieces that faced irreparable damage. _

_At Elliot's declaration, her eyes instantly watered. She knew what this meant. He would go back home, play happy family, and forget all about the short yet sweet relationship they had recently developed. _

_"__Um," Olivia said with a detectable crack in her voice. "Wow, I did not expect that," she whispered silently and sadly. She did not even try to hide the tears. As they started pouring down her face, new ones took residence in her eyes and she couldn't stop this emotional response. She was just told that her boyfriend had knocked up his ex-wife. _

_Olivia would be lying if she said she never considered having children. In fact, that thought was always at the forefront of her mind. Ever since she had started dating Elliot, though, that desire had grown. All the nights she had hung out with him and his kids, no matter how old they were, were really starting to affect her._

_Elliot had mentioned having children once after they had made love. He said that even though he has a loud number of four children, he wouldn't mind having more. This made Olivia closed off; she was of course dying to have a child of her own, especially with Elliot, but she did not want to fantasize something that maybe Elliot didn't want. _

_Before she could cry more about the possibility of never having children, especially with Elliot, Elliot was quick to grab her hands and again and shake his head as he shook his head vigorously._

_"__Liv, I'm so sorry, you know I didn't plan for this to happen! We had signed the papers and you and I weren't a thing yet. I just needed comfort and it felt premature to come to you for something that had never happened between us. I wanna be with you, Liv, please," Elliot ended with a soft whisper. "You can't leave me now. I need you, I love you," Elliot ended quietly yet with so much sorrow._

_"__Elliot, listen to me", Olivia whispered through her tears that just kept coming and indicated no signs of stopping. _

_At his nod, she completed her thoughts. _

_"__You're gonna go home, you're gonna tell Kathy that you are excited to be welcoming another child into the family, and you're gonna fix this so that when this child arrives he or she has a nice family life that your other four children had". It took everything in her not to collapse and sob. In fact, her voice had cracked the whole time she spoke. That's all she wanted to do. "You have to do this, Elliot. Clearly this is a sign that maybe you should try to work on your marriage after all," she choked out and closed her mouth before she said something that would be embarrassing because of her emotional overdrive._

_"__Liv, no, I love you…"_

_"__Elliot, I love you too," she declared as her voice cracked. "But so does Kathy, and you have a baby whose going to need your constant love and devotion and attention. I can't take that away from you. I can't let Kathy raise this baby alone. That's not what the Elliot Stabler I know would do". _

_Elliot took a quick look at her and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the booth as he slapped a 10 dollar bill on the table. He dragged her outside and in the privacy of the adjacent alleyway. He couldn't have this conversation in a public place. If he said one more word, he would break down and all of Manhattan would know about his dicey love life._

_When he had situated her in front of him, he grabbed her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. He wanted to ensure she heard his message loud and clear. Olivia tended to make up her mind despite letting someone else explain. It was a protection method she used. _

_"__Olivia. You didn't let me explain. I am in love with you, completely. Kathy and I have already discussed that we do not, under any certain circumstances, want to get back together. I will be able to provide for my child without pretending to love my ex-wife. Please don't leave me because you think I want Kathy back," Elliot pleaded. _

_"__But…"_

_"__No 'buts', Liv. I love you but I will not sacrifice our relationship, I won't give you up, just to jump back into an unhealthy, unwanted one. I won't do it. Baby or no baby, Kathy and the kids and I all agree that it would be better for us to live separately. I can still help out whenever needed, but Liv, I can't give you up". _

_At these words, Olivia finally came undone. She couldn't believe she had a boyfriend who loved her and would stay with her despite tough situations they faced. _

_She quickly crashed into him, burrowed her wet face into his neck and kept repeating the same phrase melodiously in his ear for a long time. _

_"__I love you so much, El"_

_He let his own tears fall before he kissed every part of her face available to him. _

_"__You'll never know how much I love you, Olivia Benson."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Although Kathy was not fully on board with their relationship, because what ex-wife would be okay with her ex-husband dating/being engaged to someone who she always thought was a possible threat. Despite this wariness, Kathy was so trustworthy with both Elliot and Olivia to watch and love Eli as responsible parents.

Elliot was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tiny yet huge weight fall onto his chest.

"Happy birfday, Daddy! It's your birfday!" Eli loudly declared as he smushed both tiny hands on his Dad's cheeks and squeezed them like any child would. His youngest son never failed to make him laugh. At his excited declaration, the couple both broke out into laughter.

Now that Eli was off her lap, Olivia turned onto her right side and waited for him to turn his head to her. She leaned down and placed a tiny yet affectionate kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"Happy birthday, baby. I'm sorry we woke you," Olivia gently told her fiancé. He caressed her hair and her face and responded with an even more passionate kiss.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm recently eager to wake up early on my birthday. I'm pumped to enjoy this day off with our family," Elliot smiled. At the lack of attention, Eli whimpered and started screaming his excitement.

"It's time for Daddy's bweakfast!" The couple laughed and watched as Eli slowly hopped off the bed, ran out of the room babbling away, and slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen to greet his siblings and wait to start preparing breakfast.

Olivia and Elliot rose from the bed, where he properly greeted her with a passionate kiss, sans child in the room.

After they had pulled away from a rather steamy kiss but stayed in each other's embrace, Elliot grinned.

"Mhmmm, it's already feeling like the best birthday!" At their laughs, he had felt a barely forceful, yet reverberated kick near his lower abdomen.

He got down on his knees and lifted up his fiancé's flannel pajama shirt. He would never get tired of this site.

_Olivia Benson. _

_Pregnant. _

_Pregnant with his child._

Just hearing those words made his heart burst with pride and love for this woman and all of his children.

She placed her hands on the back of his head and caressed his head and face in a loving matter, always in awe at his gentility and attentiveness when he was regarding her and his children.

"It looks like Daddy's girl is very excited this morning!" Elliot placed a kiss on his fiancé's elevated stomach. He leaned in close to her belly and whispered, "Good morning, baby. Mommy and Daddy love you so much". The combination of her enflamed hormones and his thoughtful words made Olivia tear up. _I'm so in love with this man_, she thought to herself.

Olivia was around 25 weeks along. Finding out she was pregnant was one of the greatest moments of both their lives. When they found out they were having a baby girl, they were over the moon. Both were secretly hoping for an angelic little baby girl who would carry the beautiful traits of both her parents.

As Elliot pulled his fiancé's shirt back down, he grabbed her hand and carefully lead her down the steps. When they reached the kitchen, they saw all five of the Stabler children sitting at the table waiting to make their Dad an elaborate breakfast for his birthday and coincidentally his day off.

All at once, all the Stabler children exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Dad!"

They all laughed and smiled and Elliot made his way around the table and kissed all of their heads. When Elliot reached Eli, he scooped him up and gave him a bunch of little kisses and carried him over to Olivia. Olivia and Elliot shared a passionate kiss before the kids started playfully demanding they "get a room!".

From there, they got breakfast ready for their dad and fiancé and were ready to enjoy Elliot Stabler's 42nd Birthday.

…

After making a filling and fun breakfast for Elliot, the kids went to their rooms to do whatever they pleased. Olivia, with the help of Maureen and Kathleen, had planned a surprise dinner party for Elliot tonight. Although 42 was an odd number to celebrate largely, Elliot was reconnecting with his family and now that her and Elliot were engaged, they wanted to celebrate with everyone.

Everyone from SVU was invited; Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda, Alex and even Trevor.

Olivia had gotten increasingly close with Casey, Alex and Melinda. They were like the Fabulous Four; not only were they some of the most good looking women, but they were such great friends and always had a great time together. Sometimes, they would even do double-dates. Elliot and Olivia, Casey and Trevor, Alex and her new boyfriend, Tom, and Melinda and her husband of forever, Doug.

Casey had recently started dating Trevor, a relationship that sent shockwaves through the precinct and the DA's office. Despite hating his profession, Elliot and Olivia welcomed Trevor there. He really cared about Casey and was considering changing legal professions; the burden of defending criminals was really weighing on him.

Olivia had reached out to Elliot's family, too. After the whole debacle with Kathleen, after baring his soul to his mother and to Olivia, the Stablers had become increasingly close. Bernie wanted to enjoy life with all of her grandchildren and was over the moon about another Stabler baby on the way. They had visited her often at her Jersey Shore house and she often stayed with them when they weren't busy with work. They never thought that the relationship would be repaired, but Bernie and Elliot were hugely impacting each other's lives.

Elliot also had siblings. He had two sisters and two brothers; there was Julie, Nancy, Joseph, and Robert. They loved Olivia and their warm yet provocative sense of humor allowed Olivia, and Elliot, to immerse quickly into their banter.

Not only had Elliot shown incredible improvement now that his mother and all of his siblings were around again, but so had Olivia. She had never experienced family life before, so having an army of Stablers made her feel incredibly welcomed yet sometimes overwhelmed.

Sometimes, she felt as if she was living a fantasy. She was surrounded by step kids who adored her and welcomed her presence. She was loved by a man she harbored secret feelings for for over 8 years. And, she was going to be a mother herself.

Life was really falling into place for her.

_It's about time. _

…

"Liv, babe, are you almost done?" Even though she had planned this dinner, the pregnant woman tended to take more time to get ready. Him and the kids were all ready to go to wherever Olivia had planned to take him for his birthday, but she told him it was extra fancy.

Before he could get a verbal response, he saw her descend the steps. His heart was in his throat, his eyes watered, and all his whole body stood at attention. Everywhere on his body.

Olivia donned a beautiful little black dress that was so simple, yet acutely revealing and incredibly elegant. It highlighted her curves and her growing belly. She had kept her hair straight yet tousled. _Sex hair_, Elliot thought.

Although she was pregnant, Olivia had a pair of plain back stilettos in her right hand, while she had her clutch in her left. She looked breathtaking, as always.

Olivia was watching the steps as she descended carefully, undoubtedly oblivious to the stares she was receiving from her fiancé and her stepchildren. Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, she has been hyper vigilant about everything, including walking down the steps too quickly. When she reached the end of the steps, she finally looked up and responded.

"I'm right here, El," she loudly yet happily announced. When she saw his eyes watering, she walked right up to him, grabbed his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "El, are you okay?"

He smiled and tried to hide his tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drew her as close as possible without crushing the baby, and gave her a feather light kiss.

"Nothing, Liv. You just… you look beautiful, babe," Elliot gently admitted. All the kids either swooned, covered their eyes at the display of affection, or tugged on their dad's pants at the lack of attention and overload of excitement.

"Daddy! C'mon… it's ya birfday! We havva to go to the westawant!" Everyone laughed at Eli's butchering of 'restaurant' and how cute and innocent his little voice was. As Olivia put on her shoes with Elliot's help, the family made it out to the car and made their way to Elliot's party venue.

…

Olivia had booked the party at a larger Italian restaurant venue that held small parties. They were around 50 people tonight by the time all of Elliot's siblings and cousins and nieces and nephews showed up. Plus, they had invited everyone from work that they got along with.

When they had arrived at the restaurant, the maître d brought them to the ballroom where all the tables would be set up and everyone they loved would be seated. They stopped outside the ballroom with the doors closed, where Olivia sneakily walked behind him and covered his eyes. She leaned up and whispered into his ear,

"Close your eyes, El. We have a surprise for you," Olivia gently whispered. As soon as he nodded, the kids followed as Olivia dragged Elliot into the room. As soon as she removed her hands, she told Elliot to open his eyes, where he got the surprise of his life.

"SURPRISE!"

At the loud sounds, Elliot's eyes watered at everyone gathered in the room. He spied all of his friends and family. Friends from the Academy, friends from the 16th, and all of his family members. He quickly turned to his immediate family and kissed all of his children on their heads emotionally. When he reached Olivia again, he gathered her in a huge hug and gave her a loving passionate kiss. She placed her hands on his face where she continued the little pecks that he gave while expressing his thanks.

"I love you so much, Liv. *peck* Thank you baby," Elliot teared up. She smiled, took his hand, and dragged him to say hello to all of his friends and family.

…

What Elliot did not know was that Olivia booked a hotel for the night that was a couple blocks away from the restaurant. It was a beautiful hotel that was perfect for a couple who wanted a night away from the kids and wanted to rekindle their romance.

At the end of the night, after the valet had brought their car up, Maureen sat in the driver's seat of the car the family took to the restaurant, making Elliot confused.

"Maur, I'll drive. It's not a big deal," Elliot told his daughter.

"Dad, you have been drinking. Plus, Olivia has a surprise for you that does not include coming home with us. Go talk to her," Maureen smiled. He looked towards the door of the restaurant, where Olivia was thanking everyone for coming out. He walked behind her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed behind her ear.

"Babe, is there a reason we're not going home?"

Olivia smiled slyly; "there is a reason. You'll just have to wait and see, El," she finished off with a peck. Before they saw off the kids and the rest of the guests, Olivia went to the back of the truck and took out a duffel bag, confusing Elliot even more. After everyone had left, Olivia had hailed a cab to the hotel. She held Elliot's hand while they arrived to the beautiful hotel.

Elliot stared at her and laughed. He knew exactly what she was doing. Since they had gotten together, Olivia had tried her best to make his birthday the best day ever. Whatever he wanted, he got, and that included sex.

He remembered her words from last birthday;

"_Whatever you want, baby. It's your birthday. You have me at your mercy for the whole night_".

As they walked into the lobby, Olivia clutched his hand tightly while he offered to carry the bag to the room. When they received the key card and made their way into the elevator, he finally thanked her.

"Liv, look at me," Elliot instructed gently.

She turned her head and listened to his next words.

"Thank you so much for what you did tonight. You don't even know how happy you made me today and everyday," Elliot said. They smiled at each other and sealed his thanks with a kiss. Before they knew it, the elevator dinged and Olivia was excitedly leading him to their room.

Before they could even shut the door, they were on each other fiercely. Olivia had tugged at Elliot's tie, while Elliot inched his hands up her dress in an attempt to remove it. She had just tugged his dress shirt off when she felt his hand inching towards her ass, and she quickly pushed it away, confusing him.

"No, no, no, El," she whispered seductively. "I have a birthday surprise for you".

Olivia led him over to the beautiful king-sized bed and pushed him down gently, urging him to lay all the way back and rest his head against the headboard.

When she knew she had his attention, she started to unzip her dress and she slid it down her body seductively. As her dress came out view, the sexy lingerie she wore came into view. She had an incredibly elegant and lacy teddy underneath her dress that accentuated her enlarged breasts, belly and ass. As Elliot sat up against the headboard, another part of his anatomy sat up too. He groaned loudly as she crawled her way towards him on the bed.

"Fuck, Liv, baby, you're killing me," he groaned. She smiled and caressed his beautiful chest. Sometimes, she found herself just staring at his body. Men weren't classically considered beautiful creatures, but her fiancé made her tear up in awe of his sheer strength and beauty. He radiated love and masculine beauty and she wanted him to know that, just like he spent forever reminding Olivia of her worth.

"Just sit back, relax, and let me please you, El. It's your birthday, and I know you love when I go down on you," Olivia whispered. At her last words, Elliot grabbed her arms and gently pulled her up to his face.

"Baby, you know I love you and when you do that, but you're pregnant, number one, and I'll probably finish in about ten seconds and I'd rather be inside of you," Elliot rushed intensely. At this, the couple agreed that the oral could wait until after they satisfied their need for the night.

After they made out and undressed each other softly, Olivia went on all fours and beckoned Elliot to come closer.

"I don't know how you want to do this, but with the baby, this is probably the easiest. I'm sorry if this isn't how you envisioned it…".

"Liv, I love you and I thoroughly enjoy our sex life no matter what it looks like," Elliot added as he kissed up her back and rubbed at the shiny gentle bronze skin. For some reason, he was infatuated with her back. The deep crevices and shiny skin enticed him and drew him to another beautiful part of Olivia's body.

Elliot settled himself between her legs and fisted himself a couple of times. After making sure his fiancé was ready so he wouldn't cause her any further discomfort, he rubbed his dick up and down her folds. At this, she moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, El, that's so good," she whimpered. Pregnancy hormones were making her crazy, and the slightest sexual act made her go wild, a win-win for both of them.

He finally pushed into her when she was ready, and he held onto her hips gently. After they had gotten used to him inside her, he started gently rocking and gaining force and speed.

"Fuck, Liv, you feel so good," Elliot moaned softly. Nothing was sexier to her than his moans. It was a cliche, but she loved when he talked dirty or moaned softly. But she was the master of dirty talk during sex.

"El, baby, harder, mmm,". At her request, he sped up and put more force into his thrusts. While he had previously had both hands on her hips, he had moved one to her back and laid it flat on that beautiful skin. He lightly pulled on her loose hair, something he knew she went wild for.

After a couple of minutes of intense pleasure, they could both feel their orgasms approaching.

"El, I'm gonna…"

"Me too, babe," Elliot whimpered. When Olivia clenched her inner muscles, they both roared with pleasure as Elliot released his seed into her and she quickly climaxed.

"Fuck, holy shit!" Elliot screamed. _I truly brought out the swearing in the good little Catholic boy_, Olivia thought to herself.

When they finished, Elliot quickly pulled her up next to him and spooned her from behind, being careful not to pull out. When they were settled with the blanket over them, Olivia turned her head and beckoned Elliot for a kiss.

"Did you have a good birthday, El?" Olivia gently asked. She knew the answer and grinned.

"Best birthday ever, baby. I love you and the kids so much," Elliot admitted.

After twenty minutes of cuddling and laughter, Elliot spoke up.

"You ready for another round, missy?"

"You bet your ass I am, Stabler".

_finis._


End file.
